Just Barely Here
by Alex11215
Summary: Sean is in a coma and Emma is afraid she'll never get to tell him how she feels. A Semma fanfic. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Just Barely Here

EMMA

It was like any other day. I had just enrolled in Toronto U and was doing pretty well. I had a fresh start. No longer worrying about what others thought and getting a boyfriend. I had sworn off boys for this year so that I could really focus on my school work and get that degree in earth science that I so desperately wanted.

I still lived at home, it was easier and not that much of a commute. I also wanted to stay close to Jack, I wanted to be as much as a big sister as I could, since I had already missed a year of his life while at Smithdale.

Many and I were still BFF's of course. We rarely went a day without a phone call or two. She was living down in LA getting small parts in TV shows. Still engaged to Jay, she was happier than ever. And I was happy too. I had good grades, great friends and a wonderful family. However, this happiness came to a halt when **it** happened.

I was sitting in my chem class when the teacher got a call. Naturally, everyone started talking. My friend Marissa and I were discussing what kind of swimsuits we were going to buy when we went shopping on Saturday. The teacher hung up and everyone went silent.

"Emma?" He said

"Emma Nelson?"

"Uh, yes?" I replied shyly.

"You need to go to the Main Office. Now." He said sternly.

As I walked there, I kept wondering what I had done? I felt like I was still in high school and being sent to the principal's office. Was it because I was talking while he was on the phone? But everyone was talking!

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. I was rather frustrated because I couldn't figure out what I did. I went into the Dean's office.

"Emma!" He said. He knew me because I had convinced him to serve vegetarian options in the cafeteria, seven days a week, despite the fact that I didn't eat there.

I walked in to see my mom and Snake sitting there. It must be really bad for him to have called my parents. I didn't even know that they did that!

"Look, whatever it was that I did, I am so sorry, and I will accept the punishment you give me." I said quickly.

The dean laughed and said, "Emma, you are not in trouble. However, your parents have some, unsettling news for you."

"Honey." My mom said lightly, "Baby. A doctor at the local hospital called for you today. He said that Sean has been shot and is in a coma. He called us because you were his emergency contact"

And that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Please let me know what you thought of chapter two!

I was the happiest man alive. My life was exactly the way I had pictured it when I was in high school. I smiled, deep in thought, while sitting in my office. Sean's Custom Cars had been a success and I was practically bouncing off the walls. However, two months ago I had taken a risk that could have shattered everything. I proposed to my girlfriend. Now, we were both giddy with happiness, planning our wedding.

But, knowing this was all too good, I was waiting for the shit to hit the fan. After all, I had to remember that my life was never like this for long, and I would probably find some way to ruin it. I was very deep in thought when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Hey Hun" said my girlfriend "Just thought you might want lunch" God she was beautiful. I could never understand why she would go out with, let alone want to spend the rest of her life, with me. I was a trouble making, shit talking, bad boy wannabe. She could have anyone she wanted and she picked me.

"Now, I want you to save this paper bag and use it for some mechanic thing. It is made out of recycled paper and I plan on recycling many more times." She said sternly

"Don't worry Em" I said "This little bag has a long life ahead of it."

"It better" She said as she leaned in for a kiss

"Yo boss" someone said as they barged into my office "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize your girl was in here." He said with a sheepish grin as he walked out.

"Ya know, Manny was just saying last night that you don't pay him enough." Emma said

"He's my best mechanic, he gets what he earns. Plus it's not like we're rolling in money." I explained

"Yeah, but he's your best friend! He needs more money, especially to afford the baby that's on the way!"

"Ah! I knew you were going to play the baby card!" I said in an accusing tone, "Fine, guilt trip successful."

"Jay, get your ass in here!" I said as Emma squealed in delight.

"What up man?" he asked "Did the shit hit the fan?" I swear, sometimes this guy can read my mind.

"Nah. I decided to give you a raise. You're the best mechanic here and I know you have a kid coming." I said.

"Thanks man! This is really great." He said as we shook hands.

"Don't look at me, it was all Emma." I said smiling.

After Jay finished thanking Emma we went to taste wedding cake. And as we got into the car, I heard the beeping noise. It was really weird, but for the past two weeks or so I kept hearing this constant beeping in my head. It was very steady and never faltered, almost like the thing that keeps track of your heart rate at a hospital. I shrugged it off, as I always had and decided not to tell anyone.

Hey, so if you don't understand what's going on leave a review and I'll explain it. I wanted to subtly hint at it instead of just straight out saying what this chapter was about.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
